True Hero
The title of who seek heroic goals such as Saving, Redeeming or Justice. Opposite of Dark Lord Also Called *Blazing/Shining/Radiants/Luminous Hero *Lords of the Light *Hero of Righteousness *Hero of the Light Capabilities True Heroes are offten called by there basic name universal tittle like say true Jedi (Star Wars) or Prime (Transfomers) are powerful good beings who righteously aid and fight for lesser beings with true and just intentions and as well as courageously facing and destroying everything malevolent they fight. They possess benevolent abilities and often command loyal friends, allies and followers. These individuals also love to spread freedom, redemption and hope to others that are wrongfully enslaved by evil rulers even towards the evil rulers themselves. Anyone can be a True Hero; some are human, basically chosen ones, many have true and just nature and certain holders of the title are actually manifestations of there true, righteous, goodness that lies within themselves. Applications *Magic: Wield all forms of Good and Neutral magic **White Arts: True heroes staple; mastering the aspects of good magic **Meta Magic: Master magic that defies its own laws **Mysticism: Master the purest kind of magic **Divine Magic: Use magic that revolves around divinity *Nigh Omnipotence: True heroes tend to posses god-like powers **Light Manipulation: Many users wield vast powers of light ***Light Element Manipulation: Command white elements ****Sacred Darkness Manipulation (rare): Some users can use the rare found powers of benevolent darkness. ***Photokinetic Constructs: Create weapons, tools, armor and even servants from pure light. **Elemental Manipulation: Control and manipulate the elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Quintessence **Energy Manipulation: Manipulate and control pure energy. **Psionics: True heroes are known to have many mental abilities ***Mental Manipulation: Control the minds of virtually anyone ***Telekinesis: Manipulate any and all forms of matter mentally ***Telepathy: Send thoughts as messages across great distances. *Personal Domain: Rule a benevolent kingdom or empire. *Pure Heart: A true hero isn't in the measure by size of there strength but by the size of their heart *True Power: Some users may have untapped power within themselves. **Transcendent Physiology: Some users have divine nature granting powerful abilities. **Deity Soul: Some may have divinely possession, thus becoming literal manifestations of there inner god. **Hypercompetence: Some users have unsurpassed talents and skills **Immortality: Some users gain eternal life **Invulnerability: Users are impervious to conventional attacks and weaponry **Self-Resurrection: Even if destroyed, users can return to life **Supernatural Condition: Many true heroes possess supernatural traits Associations *Courage Embodiment *Good Embodiment *Heroism Inducement *Light Embodiment *Virtue Embodiment Limitations *Will be opposed by malevolent forces. *May be equal or in servitude to a more powerful being (another Heroes, a Transcendent Beings or other Righteous Figure). *Temptation may either void the power or corrupt into a Dark Lord. Known Users *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Grandmaster Jedi's (Star Wars) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Primes (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Spyro (The Legend of Spyro) *Spartacus (Spartacus franchise) *Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed) *Leo (Charmed) *Elders (Charmed) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Rare power